


Birth and Rebirth

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t had much time for love since the birth of their son, so this moment made the entire trip worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Korra came out, thus is not compatible with _Legend of Korra_ 's canon at all.

_Avatar Aang,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your new child. I trust that Katara and the baby are in good health? You were pretty nervous when you first found out, and I still have the letter to prove it. Fatherhood isn’t an easy thing, I should know, but it is absolutely one to the best things in this world. Princess Tsubaki will be turning five next month. Time really flies._

_Speaking of which, she is very eager to meet the baby. In fact, it was exactly what she requested for her birthday. She misses everyone. I guess her grumpy old man and moody mother aren’t exciting enough for her._

_What do you think? In one month from now shall we meet in Uncle’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se? It would be great to see everyone again. Just give it some thought._

_Hope to hear from you soon, my friend._

_Signed,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Aang was pleased as always to receive any letter from the Fire Lord, but this particular one almost brought him to tears. With each passing year their friendship evolved along with the rest of the world, peacefully, but not without effort. Given that they were two of the most infamous figures in the entire world, it wasn’t always easy to keep in touch. There came an added bonus of fatherhood, a realm in which Zuko dived head first. He and Mai were married soon after war’s end, and nine months after their marriage they had their first child, a young firecracker named Tsubaki. 

It seemed awkward to Aang that his best friend wasted very little time in becoming a father, leaving him in the dust in terms of his own relationship’s progress. He would by no means rush Katara into anything, nor did he want to rush himself either. It took them years to become comfortable enough with each other to start discussing marriage, and from there came actual marriage. Much like Zuko, Aang’s first child had been conceived early enough on in his marriage that they celebrated the birth of their first child before celebrating their first anniversary. 

Aang had only turned eighteen when he married, but even so he was just so certain that this was the absolute right thing to do. There was truly no woman in the world more strong, brave, and beautiful than his Katara. Even in the process of childbirth she didn’t so much as wince, despite the fact that her labor lasted for almost twelve hours, and the weather outside of the medical tent was howling and piercing. It was brisk even by the South Pole’s standards. Seemed both Aang and Zuko had winter babies. 

When Tenzin was born it was the most magical thing that Aang had ever experienced. At first he really didn’t know what to do for Katara, other than to hold her hand and tell her she was beautiful, but she managed to do okay on her own. She didn’t have any fevers, or complications of any kind. She was just fatigued, but absolutely radiant when she finally got to hold Tenzin in her arms. This opened a chapter in Aang’s life where he knew he’d be happy, and the world would be happy, and everything would be all right. 

He hadn’t quite anticipated how much work being a father would be, though. There were many sleepless nights had and to be had. Katara ran on autopilot most of the time, doing most of the work and only napping while Tenzin napped. Aang tried to do his part, though sometimes his duty as avatar had to come into play. Zuko sent him letters, constantly reminding him not to slack off in firebending. Toph did the same, rather, whoever wrote letters to him for Toph. Her writers were far more polite about his earthbending progress than she would have been. Then there was Grangran and Pakku, who also agreed that Aang still had a ways to go before he truly mastered the elements. It was one thing to know how to bend elements, and quite another thing to become an expert at it.

Still, it was frustrating. He wanted to be more involved in his child’s life, but everyone insisted that he already was. That is, in doing his duty as avatar he was keeping the world peaceful for Tenzin. That was all well and good, but he was afraid that in doing his duty as avatar he would also be depriving Tenzin of a good father. It was something that concerned him greatly. 

He dug that particular letter up from Zuko, finding that he had yet to respond to it. Three weeks had gone by since Tenzin’s birth, and there were still two weeks until Princess Tsubaki’s birthday. He pulled out some parchment and some ink and got to work on his response. 

_Zuko,_

_I’ll keep this short, because Tenzin is due to start crying at any moment. He’s beautiful, Zuko. I’ve never been so happy in my entire life. I can’t wait for you all to see him, and neither can Katara._

_We wouldn’t miss Tsubaki’s party for the world. See ya in two weeks. Stay flaming!_

_Signed,_

_Aang_

He attached his letter to the messenger hawk he and Zuko bounced back and forth between each other and watched as it faded into the clear blue sky. Not a moment later did Tenzin start to cry, but once again Katara beat Aang to it. She seemed to like being a mom a little too much. He supposed there was nothing wrong with that, but he didn’t want to be doing nothing either. 

“So Katara,” he said as she was patting the baby to soothe his crying. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot and unfocused, but nevertheless she persevered. “You up for a trip to the Earth Kingdom in two weeks? Zuko’s invited us.” 

She didn’t seem to be in any question-answering mood. Come to think of it, he probably should have asked her this before telling Zuko that they were coming. Damn his impulses. Still, if what Princess Tsubaki wanted for her birthday was to see their baby then that seemed like reason enough to go. 

He took Tenzin from her arms, cringing when he started to cry again. This was another problem. Tenzin was practically glued to his mother. Most of the time no other human being would do. Still, he held the baby just long enough for Katara to read the letter he had gotten from Zuko, and a tiny smile started to curl on her lips. Perhaps he didn‘t have to feel stupid after all. 

“That’s sweet,” she said, taking Tenzin back. He stopped crying almost immediately, which made Aang pout. What the hell? Did he smell funny, or something? “I think we should go.” 

“Great!” Aang couldn’t believe his luck, though his exuberant wail made his son cry again. Katara wasn’t too happy about that, and he was told to go work on the advanced waterbending set until he cooled off. Being the avatar didn’t always have its perks.

\--- 

“How’s flying, Tenzin? Do you like it? Huh? Does mama’s little boo like to fly?” said Katara, cooing and kissing her child on the back of Appa. She had him wrapped in many blankets, and his cheeks were very pink. Each time he showed Katara his toothless grin she gave him more and more kisses. 

Sokka sat across from her, due to trade places with Aang at Appa’s reigns at any moment. He had spent the last few hours listening to the baby cry, then sleep, then need his diaper changed, then need to be fed (which he just couldn’t watch), then cry, then sleep, then cry, then burp. 

Soon it was his turn to take the reigns, and Tenzin was finally being cute. He almost wanted to hold his nephew, but by the time he thought to ask Aang was ready to switch. That was, well, whatever. It wasn’t like he never saw Tenzin. 

Aang put his arm around Katara, and stroked his son’s pink cheek with his finger. “If he thinks this is flying wait until I teach him how to use a glider.” 

“He could always be a waterbender, you know,” said Katara, staring down into his big, blue eyes. It was too soon to know for certain, but either way he was the best son ever. 

“I suppose.” 

Aang’s heart was set on Tenzin being an airbender. Aang was the only person left in the world that could bring airbenders into the world. Airbenders were necessary in keeping the avatar cycle going, and he really missed his people. Part of her hoped Tenzin would be an airbender as well, but she wouldn’t love him any less if he weren’t. She was sure Aang wouldn’t either. There was always next time, too. She wouldn’t be opposed to having another child, or two. They were a lot of work, but she loved them. Absolutely loved them. 

\---

“Great. Doctor says I’m having another one,” said Mai, flopping down on the bed that she shared with her husband. It wasn‘t as big as the one they shared in the Fire Nation, though his uncle did his best to accommodate. “At least I know it wasn’t the fish that I ate the other day.”

“Another what?” said Zuko, sliding out of his robe and crawling up beside her. He thought he might relieve the tension of the day by having a little private time with his beautiful wife, though lately she hadn’t been feeling well ever since they departed from the Fire Nation. She seemed all right now, and didn’t protest when he stroked her side and leg. The look in her eyes made him feel incredibly dumb, though, like something completely obvious had just flown right over him. 

Nevertheless she dragged him down for a nice, rough kiss, and the sex that followed it was just fantastic. 

In a happy haze Zuko curled over on his side, and Mai curled over on her own. Just as he closed his eyes and willed the day away he recalled that Mai had gone to see the doctor. For three consecutive mornings she complained of nausea and fatigue. Well, Mai usually complained, period, so he couldn’t say that he put much thought into it. Then she went and said that she was having “another one.” Another... what? If it wasn’t the fish then what else could have made her sick? Somehow this was familiar to him. 

Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. He bolted straight up and tossed the covers away from his legs.

“You’re pregnant?!” he practically yelled. Mai didn’t bother to roll over and look at him.

“And you’re loud. Go to sleep.” 

Zuko was up most of the night, nervous and giddy and anxious, staring at the ceiling while his mind swam. 

He was going to be a father again. Wouldn't the princess be surprised.

\---

“When are they gonna get here?” said Tsubaki, grabbing her third frosted tea cake in the last hour. Her great uncle Iroh had the tea shop closed for the day, so she got to help herself to as many sweets and as much tea as she wanted, even though her first cup of tea long since cooled and was barely sipped. Zuko wondered if he ought to protest. His daughter had her mom’s sweet tooth. She also had his impatience. He hoped that the next one would come with neither trait, because he was already getting a headache.

“They’ll get here when they get here,” said Mai, finding the smell of those tea cakes repulsive. Another round of dry heaving was just around the corner. Their guests would have to pardon her frequent absences. Luckily they’d all be too distracted by Tenzin to care. 

“All aboard the Dragon Express,” said Iroh, hunched over low enough for Tsubaki to climb onto his back. She licked the frosting off of her fingers and shook her head.

“We already played that game.” 

“Don’t be rude to your great uncle!” Zuko snapped. 

“Excuse me, I’ve got some angry gut bending to do,” said Mai, vacating herself from the table. Zuko wondered if he ought to follow her, or keep his daughter from being a nuisance. His uncle was great with kids, a lot better than Zuko was. Even so, he was getting along in his age, and Tsubaki would be bouncing off the walls any moment given the sheer amount of sugar she had consumed for breakfast alone. If only Aang would just show up already.

Not a moment later did he hear the familiar groan of a certain flying bison. He ran up to the window, and picked Tsubaki up when she tugged on his robe. They watched Appa land, and while Sokka got down and urged Appa into a stable with all the hay he could dream of, Aang floated down to the ground with Katara in his arms, their baby in her arms. Tsubaki’s eyes lit up the moment she saw the baby.

“Tenzin!” 

“That’s right,” said Zuko. “Be on your best behavior, you hear me. Not shouting around the baby.”

“I know, I know!” 

Zuko let her down, and she ran to the door to greet their guests. 

\---

The day had barely started, and Aang was already met with a tremendous eye-opener.

Rather, that eye-opener nearly knocked the wind out of him with a massive hug. He couldn’t believe how quickly Tsubaki had grown since they had last seen her. He remembered when she was just a baby, little and rosy-cheeked as Tenzin was. Now she old enough to talk a mile a minute and make her exact wants known. 

The first order of business was to have a designated spot on the floor where she and Tenzin could play. Katara had to change his diaper first, but other than that she welcomed the break. Tenzin wasn’t quite old enough to be anything but held, though that didn’t seem to deter Tsubaki’s interest in the slightest. Aang was impressed by the amount of goofy faces that she could make. More so, he was impressed by how easily Tenzin had taken to her. He even giggled every so often, and claimed Tsubaki’s fingers for his own. She ewwed when he stuck two of them between his little gums, probably tasting whatever remnants of tea cake she didn’t quite get. 

Tsubaki and Tenzin were instant friends, and Aang couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Was his son only fond of women, or something? Frankly that was a bit too much like Sokka for comfort. Speaking of which, Sokka came in scowling with Momo on one shoulder and bison droll sliding down the other one. 

“Oh yeah, leave the luggage and the hairballs up to me. I don’t mind at all.”

“Long time so see, Sokka,” said Zuko, offering his old friend a seat beside him. Sokka just shrugged and plopped down. 

After a few more minutes of play, Aang took Tenzin into his arms and joined the group at the table. It felt good to hold his baby in his arms without the added bonus of wailing. These moments were of a rare variety, so when Katara reached out, Aang pouted and held his son closer to his chest. 

“You hogged him the entire ride here,” said Aang, tickling his son’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Tenzin?” 

Tenzin yawned in response. 

“That sounds like Katara all right,” said Zuko.

“Oh, and what’s THAT supposed to mean?” said Katara, crossing her arms and glaring at the Fire Lord. It wasn’t a look most normal people dared to give him. He found it refreshing to be among friends. 

“He has your eyes, Katara,” said Iroh, looking down at the infant. Tenzin gave him a great, big smile, and Iroh held out his arms. “May I?” 

As much as Aang didn’t want to part with his son, it was difficult to say no to Iroh. He handed Tenzin over, and joined his friends at the table. 

“So, where’s Toph?” said Sokka, who paused, then his face fell into a haze and he grinned. “And Suki?” 

“They’ll be around later,” said Zuko. “Hopefully Mai’s feeling better by then.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Katara. 

“Well... “

\---

The celebration was an all-day one, even if the two guests of honor spent most of it napping. When it was time to put Tenzin down for a nap Tsubaki insisted on joining him, which worked out for the better. Katara joined Tsubaki and Tenzin for a nap, Mai was in a different room napping as well, so it was just the guys for a time. Aang went over his training briefly, Sokka threw in some jokes here and there, but was mostly anticipating Suki’s arrival. Their relationship was a long distance one, both being much too attached to their respective homes, though somehow things still worked out. Iroh eventually challenged Sokka to a game of Pai Sho, leaving Zuko and Aang alone to talk. 

Zuko was more interested in observing Aang’s firebending form than talking, though, and Aang suddenly regretted not being the one to look after Tenzin and Tsubaki. Katara needed some sleep, though, and the avatar had to do his fated bidding and bend, bend, bend. 

After an hour of practice outside, an enormous stone was chucked at Aang’s head, which he barely managed to sense and dodge in time.

“Wrong, Twinkletoes. You’re supposed to smash it, not dodge it. Have I taught you nothing?” 

“Toph!” said Aang, running toward his old friend and giving her a hug. She patted him three times and whacked Zuko in the arm with her fist.

“Oww!” Zuko rubbed his arm.

“Awfully delicate for a big, bad lord.”

Zuko said nothing, though his expression was far less than amused. He almost forgot what it was like to be treated with utter disrespect, wife and daughter notwithstanding. 

\---

“Yup,” said Toph. “Baby looks just like ya.”

“You think s-” said Aang and Sokka both, catching themselves at the exact same moment. Somehow that joke refused to die. 

\---

Then it was Suki’s turn to arrive, and simultaneously Sokka grew weary of everyone else’s company. Unfortunately Suki was looking forward to seeing the baby, and Ty Lee was practically bouncing all the way toward Katara. Tenzin, after a long nap, a diaper change, and some milk was ready to meet more and more people. Tsubaki told them all about Tenzin, as though she had known him every moment of his little life. 

Aang went outside for some fresh air, in front of the very sunset where it all started. Who knew one kiss would promise him a life with the girl he loved more than anything? The feeling was so surreal he expected to be brought right back to that moment in time, as though none of this yet existed. It all seemed to go by in a flash. His years of mastering waterbending with his beloved girlfriend, traveling with her and her brother, overseeing the reshaping of the world. Seven years went by quick when it went by just right. 

When he opened his eyes, Katara was standing next to him. He thought for a second that he was back in that moment where they sealed their lives together. She was just as beautiful now as she was then, if not more so. Her skin was radiant against the setting sun, and her smile made his knees weak. 

“I’m glad we came,” she said, wrapping her arms around Aang. Maybe they had gone back in time, because the way his heart raced and her warmth melted into him was just like déjà vu. They hadn’t had much time for love since the birth of their son, so this moment made the entire trip worth it.

“Me too,” said Aang, pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss vowed to do it all. He would be the avatar that the world deserved, the father that Tenzin deserved, and husband that Katara deserved. He didn’t quite know how, but it was a challenge he was willing to face head on. 

END


End file.
